The Second Chance
by KagomeInuyasha92
Summary: This is a continuation to the end of the movie, not an alternate ending. What will happen when Christine meets up with her Angel of Music the second time around? Read to find out, rated M to be safe. Please review and let me know how it is :) This started out as a one shot but I was asked to continue it so here you go.
1. Chapter 1

It has been weeks since Christine last saw her Angel of Music. Three weeks to be exact.

Christine has not yet married Raoul. Although she does live in the same home as him, just different bedrooms. She could have been married to him by now but she keeps putting it off, saying they should wait. The real reason being is that Raoul, has changed.

He was no longer the childhood sweetheart that she remembered. Now that he thinks he had won against the Phantom, his true colors begun to appear. Rude, controlling, annoying, abusive, and a drunk. Raoul will not allow her to leave the house, All windows must be shut, covered and locked. As well as all the doors. She was nothing but his prisoner, pretty much. He was nothing like he used to be.

Christine never forgot her Angel of Music, actually her mind never leaves him. Wondering how he is, what became of him or even does he think about her as well. She will never admit that to Raoul of course. To be quite frank, Christine didn't want to marry him any more. She was unhappy and miserable.

It was as if God had read her mind and heard her silent plea for help. Along with disapproving with how she was being treated.

A week later Raoul had gone out to drink. He didn't return home that night. The next thing Christine knew, is for some reason the police were knocking at her front door.

Opening the door replied, "Hello, Monsieur's."

"Ms. Daae?" The first man asked.

"Yes, that's me."

The second man sighed and replied "Your fiancée ma'am, died a few hours ago."

Covering her mouth asked, "What? What happened?" Hoping that they didn't catch on to her false depression.

"He was drunk ma'am, while crossing the road he spooked a nearby horse. The horse along with it's carriage ran him over, killing him. From what we can gather he died instantly." The first man replied.

"We are very sorry for your loss miss. We shall leave you alone now."

Christine nodded and shut the door. Turning her back against the door, she placed her heart over her heart and smiled. Feeling no sorrow.

Raoul's funeral was held two days later. Christine wore a black dress along with some faked tears.

The next following day, Christine went out for a walk. Put some fresh air into her lungs. The walk and open air felt great.

"Christine?" She heard off in the distance. Looking around she spotted her caller.

"Madame Giry, it's so nice to see you again." Christine said with a smile.

"Oh Christine, I was about ready to give up hope on seeing you again." She replied while giving Christine a hug.

"Raoul wouldn't let me leave the house, I've been inside this whole time. Basically a prisoner, I'm so happy to get some fresh air. Is something wrong?" Christine asked seeing the worried expression on her face.

"Yes as a matter of fact. Please come with me, I need to speak with you in private."

"Alright, lead the way." Christine said just before following her, although she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

Madame Giry lead her to the Opera house. It then hit Christine, what could very well be wrong. Something to do with him; The Angel of Music.

Once in the room Christine asked, "What's wrong? It's him isn't? That's why you wanted to talk privately and also that's why you brought me here to the Opera house."

"You always have been a bright one Christine. Yes it is, he's really sick Christine...He has been ever since you left. When you did he gave up on everything, including his health. I've tried to take care of him, but he wont let me. He refuses to eat, he can't even walk on his own now. I believe he wants to die, Christine." Madame Giry sighed before continuing, "Christine he calls for you constantly, in his sleep and also when he thinks I'm not listening." She finished explaining.

Christine sat down in shock, "I don't think he will accept my help either, once he actually sees me." She said honestly.

"Yes he will, Please help him Christine? He will let you I know he will...I know because he still loves you more than anything else."

Hearing this made the tears come forth, she loved him as well so much that it hurt. Nodding she replied "Alright, I will be more than happy to help him. I'll go to the kitchen and make him some soup. If he's that weak he wouldn't be able have solids."

"Thank you dear" Madam Giry said, Christine nodded and left the room.

An hour later Christine returned with some soup. "I'm ready" She said with a warm smile.

It didn't take them very long to get there, the way they took was quite fast. Arriving Christine walked to the bedroom, her Angel was fast asleep in his swan bed.

"I'll wait till he wakes up, sleep is one of the best medicines there is." Christine whispers to Madame Giry.

"He should be up soon anyways, I must return to the girls now. I can't thank you enough for this." Madame Giry replied.

"There is no need to thank me, I'm happy too." Christine answered while looking back at Erik.

She stared at Christine's gaze and smiled "You love him don't you child?"

"Yes, I did when I was here last." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Then why did you leave him?"

"Because he didn't love me enough to come after me, or at least it seemed that way. He couldn't see the love in my eyes when I tried to show him while at playing Don Juan. He couldn't see it after I kissed him...It took all that I had to go up those stairs and into that room to give him back that ring. He said he loved me, but I wanted him to show me. If I didn't do that...he wouldn't be like this."

"Christine, don't blame yourself. Be strong child and be here for him now, he will come around."

"I will."

Madame Giry left and Christine went to go sit beside her Angel. Taking her hand and gently gliding it over his face, he smiled in his sleep. Once she removed her hand he started to toss and turn. Taking a closer look at him, she could see how thin he has become. He no longer looked like the man she once knew, nothing left of him.

Taking his hand into her own, she brought it up to her lips. Kissing it she said "I'm so sorry Angel, it's all my fault...I promise you I will make you better again. I promise." She said as the tears fell.

Half an hour later, he woke up. "Hello Angel, it's great to see you awake. Will you eat something for me?" She asked sweetly.

Erik gave a slow weak nod.

"Thank you, can I help you sit up?"

He gave another nod and she smiled. Christine brought the food over and helped him sit up. She placed her hand on the back of his neck to help support him. Slowly she feed him his dinner, and gave him drinks of water.

'Poor man, he's so weak and out of it that he can't fully recognize me. He must recognize my touch though because he's allowing me to do all this.' She thought to herself as she fed him.

When he finished eating, she gently laid him back down in the bed. He quickly grabbed ahold of her wrist and she giggled "Don't worry Angel, I'm not going anywhere." She said gently.

"Let me take care of your tray and I will give you back my hand." She promised him, slowly he released her. She put the tray aside and as promised gave him her hand.

Madame Giry came back a couple hours later to see how everything was going. Christine smiled and placed a finger over her mouth, she nodded. Walking over to Christine she whispered in her ear, " How is everything?"

"Great, he finished all his food and water" Christine explained.

"See he needs you Christine, and I believe you need him too."

"You're right Madame Giry, I can't tell you how happy I am just to be sitting here and taking care of him."

Madame Giry patted her shoulder, "I'll take these dishes and bring him some more at breakfast."

"If you're not busy, could you bring him some more now? There's almost nothing left of him, he needs all the food he can get."

"I'll be right back then" She said with an honest smile.

"Thank you" Christine replied as Madame Giry left.

After a little bit Madame Giry came back with another bowl of soup, some bread and cheese. Along with another pitcher of water, with some tea bags. Christine thanked her and she left.

He woke up a few times through the night, to eat and drink.

This continued for the next two weeks. Now he started to look like he did before, one more week and he should be back to normal.

"Christine?" Erik said weakly, clearly with a dry throat.

"Hello, so you're finally fully awake." She said with a smile.

"Is that really you? Am I dreaming?"

She gently shook her head and replied, "No Angel this is no dream. I've been here at your bedside for two weeks now, taking care of you."

"Would you like a drink? It will help your dry throat and make it easier to talk." Christine offered him.

He nods while trying his best to sit up on his own, but sadly he couldn't succeed. The sight broke Christine's heart, "Here let me help you."

After helping him sit up she gives him the glass. "Here lets see if you have the strength to do it on your own." She encouraged him. He did it, "It's great to see you improving. In no time you'll be able to sit up on your own, and then we can get you to walk."

"Thank you" He replied honestly.

Christine smiled again "You're welcome Angel."

"Christine, can I touch you? Just to convince myself this is no dream. It's too good to be true." He asked her not knowing what to believe, she nods and bent down closer to him. He takes his hand and touches her face. "Oh Christine, I thought that I'd never see you again. I'm so happy, but...why would you come back to help me?"

"Because I care about you." She answered simply.

"You really care about me?"

"Yes I do." She replied with a smile upon her face.

Erik sighed, "I can imagine your lover doesn't approve of that, or that you're here with me." As a tear fell he added "You should go before I get you into trouble..."

"It's alright Angel, Raoul died two weeks ago. I came here the day after his funeral. I'm not going to be in any trouble." Christine said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm sorry" He said simply.

"Don't be it's alright, I'm not heart broken over it." She gave him a quick smile, "He changed quite a bit after we left; became very rude, controlling, abusive, annoying and above all a drunk. He wasn't the same person I once knew, when he thought that he had won against you for my heart, his true colors showed themselves."

Hope filled his eyes and his heart, "What do you mean?"

She caressed his face and said "That's a conversation for another time, you need rest."

"I'm alright, for now please...I need to know" Erik begged.

Christine lowered her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Not now, Angel. I'll tell you when you're back to normal." Sitting up she added, "The more you want to know, the more determined you will be to heal, meaning the more progress you will make."

"Promise?" He asked her, he didn't want to argue. He feared that if he did, she would leave and not come back.

"Yes I promise you that. Now I will be right back, I'm going to the kitchen and get you more food." She said while standing up and grabbing his tray.

"No, I'm alright, please just stay with me?" He asked while holding out his hand for hers.

Placing the tray back down she gladly accepted his hand and said. "Alright Angel, I'll stay."

"Thank you Christine. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Of course, what is it?" Christine answered

"Will you come sit beside me, in the bed? Please"

She nods while gently taking her hand back, she walks over to the other side and gets in the bed.

"Where's my mask?" He asked just realizing it was off.

"It's over there" she pointed in the direction, "Please though, don't put it on."

"I thought you feared my horrid face"

She shook her head "No, it was never your face that I feared. It was your temper that I feared." She said while touching that side of his face to prove it .

Erik had a look of amazement and shock on his face, then smiled and nodded. 'Even now her touch still calms me, relaxes me. Makes my heart come alive once more. How have I longed to feel her touch once more' He thought to himself.

"Thank you" Christine said with the sweetest smile Erik has ever seen. Taking his hand he rubbed the side of her face, making her relax under his touch. He was happy to see that he still had this effect on her.

"Christine...I love you" He said to her again.

"I know you do Angel" She said sweetly.

He started to drift off to sleep then, Christine gently laid him down. As she went to get up he grabbed her wrist again, looking back at him he said "Sleep with me?"

She gave him a confused look, "It can't be comfortable sleeping in that chair, and I would like it if you would."

"Alright then" She said while climbing back into the bed and laying down beside him. He rolled onto his side and brought his arm around Christine. She did the same with him, they both happily went to sleep.

A week later just as Christine thought, he looked like he had before. He could now sit up on his own, and also eat on his own. He was progressing very well.

"Let's try to walk today" Christine said trying to encourage him. "Don't worry I'll help you."

Erik nods and Christine takes his legs, bringing them over the bed. "Okay, hold onto me" She instructed, she put him into a hug position and lifted him up.

"There you go, you want to try it on your own now?"

"Alright" He answered, she slowly let go of him and he started to lose balance. Quickly grabbing him again she said "It's okay, we are making great progress. Soon you will be up and walking around in no time."

"Thank you Christine"

"For what Angel?" She asked having no clue as to why he was thinking her.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died. You have helped me so much and continue to help me, I can't thank you enough."

"You're more than welcome, I'm happy that I was able to come and help you."

"Is there something I could do for you?" He asked wanting some way to repay her.

Christine thought for a moment, "Sing to me?"

"What would you like to hear?"

"Something of yours." Christine said with an excited look on her face.

"Help me to my organ?"

"Of course, hold on to me." He did as she asked, and they slowly walked down the stairs and over to his composing area. Erik sat down on the bench and began to play and sing Music Of The Night for her.

When he finished singing he looked over at Christine, her eyes were saying something he couldn't quite catch but she certainly was happy.

"Thank you, it was beautiful Angel." Christine said to him, she was so happy. It seemed like forever ago that she had felt this happy.

"You're welcome...would you sing a song with me?"

"I'd like that very much, it has been awhile though."

"You'll be great Christine."

"Okay then what would you like to sing?"

"You'll see" He said as he started to play, Christine couldn't help but giggle.

She started to sing: "In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came, That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...And do I dream again? For now I find, The Phantom of the opera is there...inside my mind."

After they had finished, Christine had tears of joy now, she had missed singing terribly and missed his voice as well. "Thank you, I had a lot of fun."

"No need to thank me Christine, I had fun as well."

"Well I see neither of you have lost your talents" They heard a voice say from behind them.

They both looked over their shoulders and saw that it was Madame Giry. "It's good to see you out of bed again" She said looking at Erik.

"Well if it wasn't for Christine's help I'd still be there, dead probably." He said looking at Christine, and she smiled.

"Let's walk back so you can eat" Christine said while helping Erik to his feet. Erik tripped making Christine fall down, their lips meet and for a quick second they shared a small kiss.

"Christine...I'm sorry" He said as his heart was beating so fast he could hardly breathe. "Please forgive me?"

Erik looked so sad, he was mad at himself for what he had done. Trying his hardest, he held back from kissing her again, searching on her face for any sign of forgiveness. Not believing his eyes, Christine moved forward to kiss him again. Gladly taking the opportunity he kissed her with everything he had. Both of them were breathing hard now.

"We should get you back" She said while standing them both up, "Okay now take it easy, small slow steps" They slowly made it up to his bedroom, she sat him down on the edge of the bed.

Madame Giry followed behind them, handing the tray to Christine. "Here you go" Christine said to Erik.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Madame Giry said while reaching into her pocket. "Here Christine, I checked your mail for you, this is all there was."

"Thank you" Christine replied while taking the letter. While she read the letter the other's stared at her.

"It's from Raoul's sister, she wants to come and get his belongings." She looked over at Erik, "I have to go now for a bit. I need to meet up with her, the letter gave todays date. For all I know she is probably there right now."

She could see the frightened look on his face and tears start to form. "Don't worry Angel, I'll return. I'm not leaving for good."

"You did once...how can I be sure?" He asked her, his heart was ripping in two all over again.

"Because I gave you my word, you need to trust me." Christine said gently. Erik just looked down to the ground, he didn't know what to say.

Gently she turned his head back towards her, "Please believe me Angel, I will return to you as soon as I can."

He nodded "Just know that you're taking my heart with you..." Erik said as a tear escaped his eye. Christine reached up and wiped the tear away, "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

They gave each other a hug and she left.

Christine returned late into the night, Erik was fast asleep in his bed. She could see that his face was stained from all the tears he shed. Walking over she gently rubbed his face. He instantly woke up.

"Christine, you did come back" he said with a smile.

"Of course I did, I told you I would. I know it's late, I'm sorry, but I thought you would like it if I woke you up." She apologized.

"Yes, thank you. Come to bed." He said to her, she added "Yes we can talk in the morning."

Well when morning came around he did not like what she had to say.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Well, I almost need too now that Raoul's gone. I still have things that I need to pay for." Christine tried to explain.

"You don't need a job, you can move down here...with me..." He offered.

"Well Angel to be honest I think I already did" She said with a giggle.

"Then why do you need a job?"

"Angel, your worried about me returning or not again aren't you? That's what this is all about, am I right?"

She hit it dead on, he was afraid. He gave a guilty expression, "I can see by that look that I'm right, I will return to you every single day. Trust me Angel." She pleaded with him.

"When do you start work?" Erik asked her

"Tomorrow, how about this. When I earn enough money to pay off everything, I will quit it. I should only need it for a month at the most."

"Alright then Christine, I trust you. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well I'm pretty much back to my normal self now, will you tell me what you meant before?"

Christine smiled and nodded "I love you, to be honest I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"What?" Erik said in shock and amazement.

Tears started coming down her face like a waterfall, but she couldn't lie to him she had to answer. "I love you Erik, I tried showing you that but you still sent me away."

"How?"

"Didn't you see it in my eyes after you sang me that piece of a song, when I ripped off your mask? Didn't you feel it in the kisses we shared? Or see it in my eyes after it?" Taking a deep breath she continued. "Didn't you see how hard it was for me to give you back that ring, yes you did say that you loved me. I thought for sure you were going to run after me and take me off the boat, into your arms. Didn't you notice when I started singing that song I was looking a YOU and not him? Didn't you? I wanted you to come after me."

Christine stood up, "I'm sorry Angel, I should have chosen better words."

"No, your right. I should have paid more attention, if I would have done that...you would have stayed and married me?"

"Yes I would have" she answered simply.

Erik looked deep into her eyes and saw exactly what she was talking about, she loved him. "Christine, do you still love me enough to marry me? Will you marry me?"

"Yes I do and I will" She replied happily. They pulled each other into a long and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart He reached behind him and pulled out the ring from before and placed it on her finger.

"We need to talk to Madame Giry, so she can send for a priest." Christine said to him, "Yes that we do." Erik agreed.

When Madame Giry arrived they told her everything, she was so happy for the both of them, they can finally now be happy.

The next day she returned again and said that the priest will be here the 1st.

By the end of the month Erik was walking like normal. Today was going to be Christine's last day of work he was so excited to see her.

She arrived in no time at all, he picked her out of the boat and spun her around. "It's so good to see you home, I love you" He said after kissing her like crazy. "I love you too and it's good to be home. I have something for you." Christine said while pulling an envelope out of her pocket. "Happy Birthday!"

Opening it he saw a piece of paper, in shock he looked at her. "Is this the reason you needed that job?" She nods her head yes.

It was the deed to the opera house, she had bought it for him. "All you have to do is sign your name on it and it's yours" Christine said.

"You know you didn't have to lie to do this" He stated.

"Yes I did, if I would have told you this you would have shot the idea down right then and there, and the other half was true I did need to earn the money. I am sorry I lied though, forgive me?"

"Always my sweet Christine, always. I can't believe it, thank you so much"

"No need to thank me, my love."

After it was signed and the Opera house was officially Erik's.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Erik asked her looking deep into her eyes.

"I am more than ready, I can't believe its almost here."

"Neither can I"

They were married that next day, and ready to start a new life together forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I was asked to continue this story so here is your next chapter :) I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Warning there is a fight scene I will let you know where it begins and ends, incase you don't want to read it. Also there is a sex scene if you choose not to read that as well I will let you know from beginning to end once more. Do not worry if you choose not to read them, I'll make it so you wont miss anything :) Please review when your finished reading.**

**Chapter two:**

When morning had arrived that next day, it meant something special. It meant that their wedding day had finally came, the day they could join together for the rest of their lives. They woke up together with a smile on both of their faces.

"Good morning" Both Erik and Christine said at the same time.

"Yes and it will be more than just a good morning my love, my Christine" Erik said to his bride and soon to be wife.

"More than that my Angel, the whole day will be great. Then my Angel we can really start our lives together, a new chapter." Christine added with the happiest grin on her face. Erik then leaned in to kiss her fully, deeply and passionately.

"I love you my bride" He said with a look of complete love within his eyes.

"I love you too my groom, always and forever my Angel." She replied back honestly.

Erik cupped her face with his hand, gently rubbing his thumb against her silky smooth skin. "I sure hope so Christine."

Leaning into his touch she replied "I know so my love." As she went in for another kiss.

They stayed in bed for a little while longer, just holding on to each other. "Shall we go get ready for the happiest day of our lives, my Christine?" Erik asked while quickly tightening his grip on her.

"Yes Angel, I can't wait to marry you and be your wife."

"Trust me my beloved I can't wait either. I would say this is a dream come true...but this is so much more than that Christine...I never once thought that I'd be able to have all that you've given me. You've given me compassion and happiness...A woman whom I love and whom loves me back just the same, whom doesn't look at me in disgust but rather with love and kindness. I never thought that my hideous face could get anyone to look at me like that. I know that I'm ugly but you see past that...you can see the man behind the monster."

He kissed her deeply just then, Sitting up he pulled Christine gently into his arms holding her as close to him as possible. "Christine, I never thought that I could ever have those. I certainly don't deserve them and I don't deserve you, but for some reason you still love me any way. I love you more than you could ever know, I love you more than any man could love a woman. You've given me everything I could have ever asked for in life and for that I thank you."

"There is no need for you to thank me, I love you Erik and you love me for that reason alone we deserve each other. You're not ugly or hideous Angel, I don't see you as that, I never have. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Christine"

"Well it's actually more of a favor, can you not wear a mask today? I want to marry you looking like your true self."

"Christine...please..."

Christine closed her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry Angel, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no don't be sorry...I'll do it for you."

"You'd be happier wearing your mask though, wouldn't you?"

Erik simply nodded and said, "Yes but it's hard for me to deny you anything, so I'll go with out it just for you."

"Angel...no, I want you to be happy on our wedding day. I never want to see you unhappy go ahead and wear it." She said with the sweetest smile upon her face.

"Thank you beloved." Erik said to her, Christine simply nodded and got out of bed.

"Let's get ready Angel, we have a wedding to attend."

"You are quite right my dear." He said while getting out of the bed himself.

Christine brushed out her long hair while Erik went to go pick out a mask. Deciding on his white traditional mask, he went back to Christine. Sneaking up behind her he picked her up and she giggled.

Just then they heard Madame Giry's voice call out "Christine?" Erik quietly placed her back on to her feet, Christine placed a finger over her lips and quietly went to go hide.

When Madame Giry arrived at shore, she looked all around for either Erik or Christine. After a couple of seconds she found him, "Ah Erik, do you know where Christine is?" She asked giving him a knowing look.

"Nope, I haven't seen her" Erik replied trying to act serious.

Madame Giry nodded then called out "Christine if you want to get married today! I suggest you come out of hiding!"

Christine's eyes grew wide when she heard that, and quickly came out of hiding. "That's not fair Madame Giry."

"Maybe not but it got you out here did it not? Now we must be going if you're going to be ready on time" Madame Giry asked and stated.

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am" Christine said jokingly with a giggle.

Madam Giry closed her eyes, shook her head and pointed to the boat. Christine turned to face her beloved, giving him a quick kiss she said "I'll see you later my love."

"See you then my beloved" Erik confirmed.

Christine smiled and stepped into the boat with Madame Giry. Turning around to look at her groom once more she blew him a kiss "I love you!" She called out to him.

Blowing one back to her "I love you too, my sweet Christine!" He said as they turned the corner and he could no longer see her.

"I can't believe it, she really loves me. I'll never know how I won her heart, but now starting today I will have the rest of my life to figure it out." He whispered happily to himself.

Walking back he dressed in his best clothes, going back to look at his collection of mask once more. He decided to try them all on to see which one looked best, again deciding on his traditional white mask. Next he combed out his hair and placed the mask on. "Ready at last." He said finally satisfied with his look.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Christine entered her dressing room with Madame Giry. Looking at the clock she told Christine " Lets get you ready, you have time for a quick bath. Now go and I will get things ready in here."

Christine nods to her and heads off for the bath. Fifteen minutes later she returned in her robe. "Perfect timing dear, now come sit and I'll do the rest." Madame Giry said while patting the chair.

"I can't believe this is happening, I mean really happening" Christine said excitingly.

"Aren't you happy child?" Madame Giry asked while brushing out her long wet hair.

"Yes very happy Madame Giry. I love him with all my heart and soul." Christine said to her with a grin.

"Just as you should be Christine it's your wedding day. I'm happy for the both of you." She replied while squeezing Christine's shoulders, with a smile.

Christine's hair was pulled back very simply, her dress was the same one Erik had made for her along with the same veil. Erik didn't know she still had it let alone was going to wear it today, she was hoping to surprise him while walking towards him.

"Christine, here I have a couple of things for you; Something blue (a little blue flower), and something borrowed (a little charm bracelet). You will get the something new when Erik gives you the ring." Madame Giry told her while pulling the two out of a small pouch she had.

"Thank you so much, they are beautiful" Christine replied happily.

"You're welcome dear, you definitely are a picture perfect bride." Madame Giry said while almost in tears, Christine was always like a daughter to her and now she was getting married.

"Thanks mom" Christine said nearly in tears herself.

The two woman hugged and Madame Giry left to see how every thing was coming along.

She stood in front of her mirror, looking and picturing herself standing next to Erik in front of the priest. Smiling she said "I hope my Angel lies it, I can't wait to see him again." Sighing she added "It's only been a few hours and it already feels like days we've been apart."

A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door, "Yes? Who is it?" She called out loud enough for the other person to hear.

"It's Madame Giry dear, Are you descent? You have some visitors." She called back.

Christine knew from the way she said it that something was wrong. "No I'm having a problem with my dress, can you come help me first?" Christine called back quickly running behind her screen. Hearing the door open and shut she came back out seeing a nervous woman in front of her.

"Who is it? What's wrong?" Christine whispered to her

"Raoul's siblings, I just have a feeling this isn't going to go well. I can tell them that you wish not to be disturbed?" She offered.

Taking a deep breath to try to clam herself, "No if we do that they will just barge in here, might as well let them in. I'm with you I doubt this is going to be a good visit." Christine whispered back.

Madame Giry nodded her head slowly, and Christine said "alright let them in."

Opening the door Madame Giry said "Okay she's ready now, come in." The siblings nodded and went through the door while she snuck out, closing the door behind her. Secretly standing by the door to hear if anything happens.

Raoul's sister was the first to speak, "Awe, what a beautiful bride! Isn't it a shame that my brother cannot be here to see **HIS** bride get married! You bitch, how could you?" She spat out, nastily to Christine. While quickly walking up to her.

**XXXXXXXX**

***Fight scene starts here***

Madame Giry was only standing there for a few seconds when she heard a loud smack through the door and Christine crying. Without a second thought she ran as fast as she could to see Erik.

Finally making it to his lair, she frantically searched for him.

"Madame Giry what's the matter?" Erik asked seeing her unusual behavior.

"Erik thank God, it's Christine she needs you. Raoul's siblings came to see her and after I shut the door I could hear a loud smack and Christine was crying." She explained in a rushed tone.

That was all Erik needed to hear, he ran to the boat. "Get in we must hurry!" She quickly got to the boat and he made it move faster than ever.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand" Christine said to them, really not understanding what she has done wrong.

"That part is obvious you little twit!" The brother said as he hit her in the stomach, making her spit up blood.

Christine had lost it, she was at her breaking point. "I haven't done ANYTHING wrong!" She yelled at both of them.

"Did you even care for our brother?" The sister asked in a snotty tone.

"Once upon a time I did, but how can you care for someone who abuses you? Was rude to you? Never let you leave the damn house?! Goes out every night drinking until God knows when?! Who never really cared for you to begin with? Someone who only wanted to say I win!"

Christine was so weak that when the brother came up to hit her again she fell down to the floor and her nose started to bleed. Pointing down at her, "My brother was a gentlemen, he wouldn't have done any of that! YOU still belong to HIM understand? You will not marry today or else!" He threatened her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Erik then arrived at her door, he stopped once he heard yelling coming from the inside. A man's voice yelled "You will not marry today or else!" That made Erik's blood boil.

He was about ready to barge in when he heard Christine yell to the man, " Or else what? You'll hit me again! No I will marry Erik today, I love him and nothing you do to me is going to stop me from marring him. Besides you want to talk about Raoul being a gentlemen, no Erik is twice the man your brother ever was!"

Kicking the door in he saw his beloved Christine on the floor, his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Angel" Christine said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you alright Christine?" He asked

"I think so Angel"

Once he knew that she was alright he wiped across the room, punched the male in the stomach and grabbing him by the throat. Lifting him into the air, "I will kill you both right here and now if you do not leave, understand?"

***Fight scene ends* You may continue :)**

The man gave a weak nod and Erik dropped him to the ground. "Leave NOW!" With that said both siblings ran for their lives.

Kneeling down next to Christine he gently picked her up. "I'm sorry Christine...if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this now." He apologized to her and she could hear the depression in his voice .

"It's not your fault Angel, I wasn't going to let them win and tell me what to do." Christine explained as Erik carried her into the bathroom to clean her up.

Gently sitting her down, "You love me that much Christine?" He asked while taking a wet wash cloth to her face.

"Yes I do and more" She replied honestly.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, my sweet Christine" Erik said while trying to stop her bleeding. Once the bleeding came to an end and he could see the damage all this had caused her, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Angel, my love what's wrong?"

Placing a hand on her bruised cheek he said "The damage I've caused you to receive...I'm so sorry Christine, please forgive me." Standing up in a rage more tears fell and his voice became shaky "If I had only made it sooner..."

Quickly standing up Christine ran to him, "This is not your fault my Erik"

Turning his back to her, "If I had arrived sooner, I could have stopped this from happening to you. If I never asked you to marry me, this, wouldn't have happened..." Turning back to face her, she could see the hurt and depression in his eyes and face. "Christine...I can't-" He started to say but couldn't finish, Christine quickly kissed him with everything she had as a few tears escaped her own eyes.

"Please Erik don't say that please...I love you, I want to marry you...Please don't do this." Christine begged him, her eyes shining with tears.

Caressing her face he told her "You would be better off without me, Christine..."

"How can you say that? Tell me...how can you..."Shaking her head she was breathing deeply and her body was trembling. "No I wouldn't be better off, you'll only hurt me worse by leaving me." She said softly as Erik's heart started to swell.

"My beloved, my sweet Christine...I love you with everything that I am, with every fiber of my being..."

"Then don't do this my love"

They kissed each other fiercely with love and passion, and at that moment he knew that she was speaking the truth. "Oh Christine...I would love nothing more than to be your husband and live out the rest of my days with you as my wife."

"I love you my Angel more than anything, I want the same as you." Christine replied throwing her arms around him "Thank you my love."

"I love you too, my sweet Christine. I promise you that I will never let you down again."

Holding each other in their tight embrace there was a knock at the door. "Christine? Erik? It's time." They heard Madame Giry call from outside the door.

Parting Erik looked into her eyes, "Now my dearest I believe it's time for a wedding."

"I couldn't agree more Angel"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik walked down the aisle with pride and happiness in his heart. Making it to the altar he turned around, looking at the door he waited for his beloved to enter.

The bride was waiting a few steps away from the door, hearing the music start to play she smiled when the doors opened just for her. Walking slowly she entered the room, walking down the aisle the only person she noticed was her Angel. He walked meeting her half way, taking her by the hand they walked to the altar together.

The priest began:

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Erik, and this woman, Christine, in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this way of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people.

The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and by the purposes for which it was instituted by God.

You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well-being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth."

Turning to look at Christine he said, "Christine will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Looking into the eyes of her beloved she answered "Yes, I promise always"

Turning then to look at Erik he said, "Erik will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Erik then answered "Yes, I promise always"

They then exchanged the rings, and the pastor continued "You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Erik then said

" I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Christine followed

"Erik and Christine, you have now affirmed your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different people. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future.

May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God."

The Priest then joins the right hand of the man and woman and says, "Now that Erik and Christine, have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. You may now kiss the bride."

Erik and Christine then shared their first kiss as a married couple. He then picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss and ran with her down the aisle.

"I love you Christine my wife"

"I love you too Erik my husband"

Meg and Madame Giry clapped for them as they walked.

"Let's go home my dearest" Erik said and Christine simply nodded.

***Sex / love scene starts here***

Arriving home they began kissing again while holding each other in a tight embrace. He left her mouth and started kissing down her neck, sending chills up her spin. When he came back up she gently removed his mask.

"Erik my love please take me right here, right now. Make me yours completely." Kissing him once more she added "I want to pass the point of no return with you."

"Christine, my sweet Christine" He said picking her up once more and taking her to the bed that they will share. "We will pass that point together, right here and now. I promise you." Laying her down they began to kiss deeper and deeper.

Her hands went up to the buttons of his shirt, throwing it down to the ground her hands traveled up and down his back and chest. This made his heart pound, his breathing faster and his body tremble. Christine then started kissing his chest, leading up to his neck and finally his mouth.

As they kissed he lifted her up to reach the back of her dress and unzipped it. She helped him take it off and toss it down. Undoing her corset next he threw that down. Kissing her body all over, cupping her breast in his hand he gently started to run and squeeze it. Both breathing as heavy as the other. Christine reached down to undo his pants, seeing that she was having difficulty he helped her out and that too met the floor.

Both traveled up and down the other's body, kissing every inch they come across. Lastly they removed each other's underwear and those too hit the floor.

"I love you my darling Christine" Erik said looking deeply into her eyes, and he could then see everything he has ever needed. She had a look of unconditional love in her eyes.

"I love you too my Erik, only you, always you" Christine promised him as he placed his throbbing manhood down to meet her womanhood.

"I know my Christine, you've proven that more than once to me. Now it's my turn to prove and show, how much I love you."

Christine could see a little worry in his face and she reassured him " I know this is going to hurt my beloved, it's okay I promise."

He simply nods and slowly he thrust himself into her, tears fell down the side of her cheeks and she moaned from the pain. Lowering himself he kissed the tears away, slowly he started to move in and out of her again.

Soon enough the pain stopped and it turned into pleasure, moaning loudly she called out his name and he called out hers. Their bodies became one with each other and nothing but love and bliss surrounded them.

Erik soon felt Christine's release and that was all it took, he spread his seed into her then. Both sighed in pleasure and both covered in sweat.

"Mine, all mine" He said while laying next to her and gathering her up in his arms once more.

"All yours my Erik, my Angel" She said while snuggling in closer to him, wrapping her arms possessively and looking up into his eyes she repeated "Mine, all mine."

"Yes and I will be yours, always and forever my sweet Christine. All yours." They shared another kiss then and fell asleep in each others arms, happily.

**Sex/love scene ends here along with our chapter, what did you think? Please let me know I love to hear from all of you :) I would like to add a little note here:**

** I was asked by a user, Which Phantom along with which Christine do I try to portray in my stories? I figured that I would answer on here incase the rest of you were wondering as well. Honestly I try to make it so my readers can imagine their favorite people while they read. I love it when my readers are happy, and if they can imagine their favorites while they read I figured it would help with that. **

**Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, mine personally I prefer Gerard Butler as the phantom and Emmy Rossum as Christine. In Love Never Dies my favorites are Ben Lewis as the phantom and Anna O'byrne as Christine.**


End file.
